


Madness Of Two

by hnnnn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Canon Compliant, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Russian Mafia, lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnnn/pseuds/hnnnn
Summary: “Yuuri, we have to go,” Viktor spoke with the same urgency in his voice and desperation in his eyes. What was going on? What happened?“Vikto--"“You need to start packing,” Viktor stood up and got off the bed, effectively cutting him off. Which was weird because Viktor never cut him off, Viktor avoided cutting him off.





	Madness Of Two

Yuuri rolled over and groaned, swatting the offending hand off his shoulder.

“Go back to bed, Vitya,” he mumbled then let out a loose yawn before burrowing back into the warmth of the blankets that surrounded him.

“Yuuri, darling, please.” The pleading, desperate tone in his fiancé’s voice is what roused Yuuri. He turned onto his back and propped himself up by his elbows, one hand reaching up to wipe the gunk from his eyes.

“What is it? What's wrong?” He yawned again. He smiled sleepily when he felt a quick peck on the tip of his nose, and his glasses sliding up to rest comfortably on his face. Yuuri tossed his arms around Viktor, burrowing his face into his shoulder as Viktor peppered the side of his neck in sweet kisses. “Hmm, What time is it?”

“4:00 a.m.” Viktor hummed softly against his skin.

“What!?” Yuuri pulled away from Viktor and grabbed his face between his hands, “Honey, no, we do not wake up at 4:00 a.m. Not now, not ever. I'm going back to sleep.” Yuuri turned to bury himself back underneath the covers but Viktor grabbed his arm.

“Yuuri, please, listen to me.” Viktor’s voice had taken that pleading tone again. It was only then that Yuuri had taken in Viktor’s appearance. The older man was already dressed, and dressed warmly. A long sleeved shirt with a large brown coat, jeans, and snow boots. His platinum hair was tucked away into Yuuri’s blue cat beanie Phichit had gotten him for his 20th birthday.

“What are you wearing?”

“Yuuri, we have to go,” Viktor spoke with the same urgency in his voice and desperation in his eyes. What was going on? What happened?

“Vikto--”

“You need to start packing,” Viktor stood up and got off the bed, effectively cutting him off. Which was weird because Viktor never cut him off, Viktor _avoided_ cutting him off. 

“Wha--? Packing?”

“Packing.”

“Viktor, please tell me what's happening,” Yuuri pleaded as he caught the bag Viktor tossed at him.

“No time, but I promise I will once we’re on the road,” Viktor mumbled, he turned around and went to the bathroom, no doubt to grab toiletries for whatever’s going on.

Yuuri bit his lower lip and sighed. He pulled himself out of bed and wearily made his way to the closet to start loading up the duffle bag Viktor gave him with the warmest clothes he owned.

Viktor came out of the bathroom a minute or so later with both of their travel kits stuffed.

Yuuri, who was about to stuff a fuzzy sweater into his bag, paused.

“Viktor, please, tell me what's going on,” he tried again, he looked over at Viktor, who was now crouched by their traveling suitcase and muttering to himself.

“I promise I will, _Pryanichek_ , but we don't have the time right now. We have to hurry, before they get here.”

“Viktor, who? Who's they?”

Viktor just shot him a quick look that spoke later.

Yuuri's throat felt uncomfortably dry, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and hopefully calm down his nerves. But before he could even touch the doorknob, Viktor's hand was on his shoulder and spinning him around to face urgent blue eyes.

“What are you doing?” He sounded terrified, which in turn, terrified Yuuri.

“G-getting a glass of water.”

“No, you can't leave my sight.”

“What?” Yuuri squeaked.

“They'll get you, I won't be able to protect you and they'll get you.”

Yuuri's eyes hardened, “I can protect myself,” he snapped and Viktor deflated.

“I know, I know you can. But I can't live with myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to even try to stop it.” Viktor brought shaking hands up to cup Yuuri's face and brought his forehead down so it bumped lightly against Yuuri’s. Viktor let out a breathless sob and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his fiancée’s waist, pulling the taller man closer so he could bury his face into Yuuri's shoulder.

“Viktor,” Yuuri hummed as he reached a hand up and took off the beanie covering his ash hair and let it fall to the floor. He tentatively ran his hand through the soft strands, only spurred forward when he heard Viktor's sigh and felt muscles relax under his hold. “Viktor, what's going on?”

“They're coming to get me, and they'll get you too, Yuuri, god I don't want them to get you,” Viktor sobbed openly on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Who's ‘They’, Viktor?”

Viktor let out a wretched sob that broke Yuuri's heart.

“It's okay, baby, I'm okay, I'm here.” Yuuri was quick to shush him, whispering anything that he thought might soothe his partner to him.

“We have to get going,” Viktor murmured softly into the collar of Yuuri's pajama shirt after his sobs had subdued into tiny hiccups.

“Okay,” Yuuri nippled on the bottom of his lip, choosing his next words carefully. “What do you need me to do?”

Viktor's hands clenched the front of Yuuri's shirt, “Just stay with me, promise you'll never leave.”

“Oh, Viktor,” Yuuri clutched Viktor a little closer to himself, “I'll never leave you, not for one second.”

Viktor let out a shaky sigh of relief and pulled away, a stretched and thin smile on chapped lips, but nevertheless it was a real smile and that warmed Yuuri's heart. He reached up and wiped the remaining tears from his fiancé’s cheeks, offering a small smile himself when Viktor held Yuuri's hand in place.

Lifting himself up onto the tip of his toes, Yuuri placed a soft kiss on Viktor's nose. 

“Do you need help packing?” Viktor asked, unconsciously reaching up to touch the tip of his nose, where Yuuri had kissed.

“Do you want to help me pack?” Yuuri teased.

“Yes,” Viktor's reply was a breathless plea and Yuuri laughed, whatever tension that was in the air melted and Viktor chuckled softly too, turning his face to nuzzle into Yuuri's hand, still firmly held against his cheek.

Yuuri penitently pulled his hand out of Viktor's hold and knelt back down in front of the closet, patting the floor next to him and gesturing for Viktor to come join him.

___________

Yuuri tossed the last suitcase into the back of their grey Volvo with a grunt.

“Oh, where would I be without my big, strong man hauling my stuff into the back of our car?” 

Viktor was in the driver's seat, turned around so Yuuri could see the playful pout on his lips.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny the smile on his lips or the way he had visibly puffed up at Viktor's comment. At least, not if the smirk on the taller man's face hand anything to say about it.

“Oh, whatever, Vitya,” Yuuri shut the trunk and moved around the car to get take his seat right next to his lovely fiancé. He unfolded the map they had marked up on the dining room table not so long ago and searched for the Cyrillic lettering that'll signify their first stop.

“Are you ready?” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles one by one ever so softly.

“Are you?”

“I am,” Viktor confirmed with a determined nod of his head.

“Okay then, Sochi, here we come!”

Viktor pulled out of their parking spot, and Yuuri felt as if this would be him seeing their apartment for the last time.

They left at 5:06 a.m.

Yuuri was not ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pryanichek: Russian term of endearment; Gingerbread man  
> _________
> 
> Don't worry about Makka, Viktor left her at Yuri's so Viktor and Yuuri could 'relax' but actually run away hazzah  
> _______

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos keep me warm in this snowy season <3


End file.
